totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Valeria
Valeria is '''The Recluse '''of the group. Biography Valeria has always been a shy girl. Her twin sister, however, is very outgoing and popular. Her sister doesn't like it that Valeria wasn't hanging out with friends, or even have friends in general. So she made a video of Valeria drawing someone in serect, what she didn't know was that the person Valeria was drawing was her crush. When Valeria realized what her sister had done, she got so embarrassed that she totally went balistic and started slipping away form socity. Her sister really only tries to help her but, she always ends up doing more harm then help everytime. Valeria joined Total Drama Craziness to get away from her sister. Time on TDC Chapter One: Valeria arrived and didn't do much else. She was placed on the Rabbid Raccoons team. Chapter Two: Valeria didn't do well at the challenge, her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Three: Valeria walked away from Elias when he tried to talk to her. In the challenge, she failed at gaurding the flag. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Four: Valeria went avarage at the vines, her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Five: Valeria did alright in the challenge but her team lost. She was safe at the ceremony, though. Chapter Six: Even though she was a vegetarian, she didn't like the tofu. She still managed to eat it. Her team, though but she was safe. Chapter Seven: Valeria was able to face her fear. Her team won for the first time. Chapter Eight: Valeria commented that Nico and Liz make her sick, however, she took those words back when Elias asked her out. She said yes. In the challenge, she didn't do good. Her team won anyway. Chapter Nine: Valeria and Elias wondered if they were a couple, they confirmed it. In the challenge, she didn't go that fast but her team somehow won. Chapter Ten: Valeria complained about her hair, in the challenge, Elias told her not to let go and she said she wouldn't, but she did. She ultimately fell on her rock when she fell on a rock. Even though her team won, she had to be evacuated due to injury. Chapter Twelve: Valeria isn't shown much but she is talked about. She is back in the game. When she appears, she reveals that she was actually alright. Her saying that revealed that Shane lied to Suzy about Valeria's condition and what Suzy thought was a lie, was really the truth so Suzy was hated because she told the truth. Chapter Thirteen: Valeria was already ready to move, as she didn't have any time to unpack her bags. She reminds Elias that she was only gone for six days when he walks up to her. When Elias goes to hug her, she moves away. In the challenge, Valeria is one of the final contestants to get their puzzle bags. When she gets to the puzzle table, it's too late. At the elimination ceremony, she is safe. Chapter Fourteen: When Mitchie complains about having a challenge, Valeria says it can't be that hard. In the challenge, Valeria did pretty well, though she lost. When Serene won, she chose Valeria and Liz to come along, granting them immunity. Chapter Fifteen: Valeria and Elias share a kiss in the jungle together. However, India sees them do it. In the challenge, Valeria does horrible. At the soda ceremony, she holds Elias's hand when he gets to the last soda. When Elias doesn't get it, she cries in his arms. He tells her to be strong, and to win for them both. Chapter Sixteen: Valeria is sitting on the beach, watching the waves. Serene walks up and comforts her. After Serene comforts her, Valeria starts an alliance. In the challenge, Valeria and Nico lose at the same time. Valeria thought that the immunity win would be easy. Valeria eagerly votes for India at the soda ceremony. Chapter Seventeen: Mitchie warns Valeria and Serene about Liz and Nico. Valeria wonders if what Mitchie says is true, Serene shrugs. In the challenge, Valeria gives her bricks to Winston. During the challenge, she does horrible, though she does talk strategy with Serene. At the elimination ceremony, Valeria decides to vote for Nico and Liz. Turns out, their plan was true. Chapter Eighteen: Valeria explains that she and Serene voted for Nico and Liz due to the possibility of overthrowing the alliance. Valeria says she'd like to see her mom. At the challenge, Valeria sees her mom. Valeria wins the challenge and is safe at the elimination ceremony. Chapter Nineteen: Valeria expresses how she is shocked that she's even there. She also comforts a crying Serene. At the challenge, she's out third. She is safe, though she does get the final soda. Chapter Twenty: Valeria pulls over Serene and tells her to make sure and assure her that it's her and Serene final two. At the challenge, Serene and Valeria pair up. They win the challenge and vote out Winston. Chapter Twenty-One: Mitchie wonders why the girls didn't eliminate her. Mitchie tries to get Valeria to doubt her alliance with Serene. It almost works. In the challenge, Valeria expresses how dumb it is. Anyway, Valeria loses the first round, but she wins the second round, earning her way to the final two. Chapter Twenty-Two: During the memorial run, Valeria says how she didn't remember them, or know them. At the final two, Valeria gets flamed by Baldwin, complimented by Suzy, Linda seems neutral, Elias says he'll vote for her, India trashes both, Liz trashes Valeria, as does Nico, Lance says she sound win, Kaori respects Valeria, Winston says he'll vote for Mitchie, and Serene says she'll vote for Valeria. Both girls feel nervous. When the votes come in, though, it's revealed that Valeria wins! The votes were 6-5 in Valeria's favor. Audition Tape Valeria is shown sitting in front of a wall. She is drawing in her sketch book. The person holding the camera giggles and Valeria hears. "Kimmy? What are you doing?" Valeria asks worridly. "I'm auditioning you for a reality show! Now smile and say something." Kimmy says. Valeria smiles a fake smile and says sweetly, "If you don't get that camera out of my face, I'll have to kill you." "Whatever, it's done now." Kimmy says. True to her word, the tape ends. Although, screaming and fighting is heard right before it ends. Trivia *Her origanal name was Violet, hence the violet scheme, but that was already taken. *Valeria was named after Valeria from Soul Calibur III *She was always planned a relationship with Elias. *She is a vegetarian. *Her evacuation was always planned, however, sharks were the ones that cased her elimination. *In fact, the sharks were a forshadow to her orginal elimination. *Her orginal pic gives her long hair. Her new pic gives her short hair. *Her coming back to the game was always planned. *Valeria was always gonna win, however, there was a time when I almost flopped Serene's and Valeria's placings. *Valeria originally had longer hair. *Valeria is the first fanfiction character to be eliminated, come back, and win. Just thought I'd say that. Category:Total Drama Craziness